


Confession

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans had been sober for almost a year. He was allowed a drink or two every once and a while, but he hadn't been drunk in almost a year.</p>
<p>Had is the key word.</p>
<p>He breaks his streak, and has to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> More sadness for everyone.
> 
> ALSO, PAPYRUS IS NOT WRITTEN OOC. THIS IS JUST HOW I THINK THAT HE GETS WHEN HE IS REALLY ANGRY.

Sans knew that he had had too much to drink.

He was clean for so long, almost a year. He was allowed a drink every once and awhile, just so that he could still enjoy it. It felt good, as he was able to have Frisk and Papyrus home more often. They were getting a bit tired of not being able to be home. He thought that he would be able to stay clean forever, and be able to have them home when they wanted to be. He only had his drinks when neither of them were home, as they were often scared that it would go too far.

He wasn’t a violent drunk, rather he was a scary drunk. He would be rambling about nonsense and snap at anyone who tried to help him. His eye would constantly be glowing and it was almost as if he was angry. Frisk knew that he wasn’t angry, just releasing what he had hidden inside. He hid everything with a smile and really bad puns, so it made sense that he would release everything at a time where he really couldn’t stop himself.

Frisk woke up to yelling downstairs and they yawned. Grabbing a blanket, they wrapped it around themselves and walked slowly to the stairs. Just in case, they also grabbed their phone. They sat on the steps and listened to the conversation.

“You were clean for almost an entire year, and you just had to go and screw it up, didn’t you?” Papyrus was yelling at someone. “Why did you do this, Sans? You were doing so well.” He was damn near screaming at Sans. They walked further down the stairs and watched the two. Sans was crying, but trying to stand his ground. Papyrus, on the other hand, was furious. Frisk knew that this wasn’t his fake anger that he had when Sans made a bad pun or was slacking off. No, he was truly angry.

“I-I…” Sans was trying to find the right words.

“You were just what, Sans? You need to stop with these excuses!” They heard Sans let out a sob. “Stop your crying, Sans! You brought this on yourself!”

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. His voice was shaking and cracked at the end.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it!” Frisk did the only thing that they could think of. Taking out their phone, they called the one number that they had memorized.

“Frisk? It’s three in the morning. Why are you calling at such a late hour?” The voice was popping and sizzling as Frisk started to tear up.

“Grillby! S-Something happened with Sans.” Their voice was shaking and they were trying not to break down. “He was having a drink, and he lost control.”

“Did he hurt you or Papyrus?”

“No, Papyrus is screaming at him downstairs.” They broke down as Grillby sighed. “He didn’t try to lose control, it just happened.” They heard the yelling disappear downstairs and held in their sobs.

“Frisk? Why are you awake,” Papyrus yelled from downstairs. He was still angry, they could hear it in his voice.

“Put me on speaker and turn the volume up.” Frisk did that as they heard Papyrus walking towards the stairs.

“You’re on speaker, Grillby.” They began to sob again as Grillby spoke.

“Papyrus, you can’t be screaming at your brother with Frisk in the house. They aren’t a very heavy sleeper and you know that.” Grillby said.

“What else am I supposed to do? He just won’t listen!” Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sans walked over and opened it. Grillby was standing at the door.

“Grillby,” Frisk yelled and ran down the stairs. He lifted them up, making sure that his gloves were covering his hand. They buried their face into his shoulder and he walked towards the stairs. He hung up his phone and glared at Papyrus.

“We will be speaking about this later.” That was the only thing that he said before walking up the stairs. Frisk started to cry into his vest again and he rubbed their back as he brought them to their room. He set them down and they walked over to their bed. He tucked them in and smiled softly. “Were you able to hear what Papyrus was saying?”

“H-He was yelling at Sans because he broke his streak.” They rubbed their eyes as they said that.

“His streak?”

“He’s gone almost a year without getting drunk. He had a drink every once and awhile, but he hadn’t actually gotten drunk-drunk.” Grillby only nodded.

“Try to go to sleep. I’m going to go and try to solve this, so don’t worry.” He smiled and stood up. They smiled back at him and he walked out of the room. He closed the door and rushed down the stairs and back to the living room. Sans was still standing, tears rolling down his face. Papyrus had an angry expression and was glaring at his brother.

Grillby stood in front of the two and crossed his arms. “Now, what’s this that I hear about Sans ‘breaking his streak’?”

“I was on a clean streak for almost a year. It would have been a year next week,” Sans spoke quietly.

“Papyrus, what had happened before Frisk called me?”

“Well, Sans was at home all day. He apparently had a few drinks while Frisk and I were gone.

“I was told that he was allowed a drink or two every so often, only if neither you nor Frisk were home.”

“I will admit that I had maybe one or two too many,” Sans whispered. “I didn’t get bad, so I don’t know what he is getting so worked up about.”

“You didn’t get too bad? Sans, your eye was glowing as if it had been doing that for hours,” Papyrus yelled.

“Papyrus, yelling won’t do anything,” Grillby said as Sans sniffled.

“No, he won’t listen to me if I try to be civil! This is the only way that I can think to make him listen!”

“Papyrus-”

“And what do you know about this? You’ve never had to de-”

“PAPYRUS SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND LET ME EXPLAIN,” Grillby yelled and he listened. Grillby almost never yelled, so this came as a surprise to both Sans and Papyrus. Sans sat down as well, but put a one couch cushion distance between him and his brother.

“I didn’t mean for things to get this bad,” Sans whispered. Grillby took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Papyrus, I own a bar. I know quite a lot about this.” He turned to Sans as he sunk deeper into his sweater. “Now Sans, I can help you. Everyone around you can help.”

“I’ve been trying, Grillbz. No one understands.” Sans stayed tucked in his sweater.

“Papyrus, could you go and see Frisk? I need to talk to Sans alone.” He grumbled as he stomped up the stairs. As soon as they were both sure that he was out of earshot, Sans broke down. Grillby pulled him in for a hug and he cried into his chest. He rubbed the skeleton’s back as the sobs grew louder.

Eventually, the sobs stopped and only the sound of Sans’s deep breaths could be heard. “I could try to understand,” Grillby said as Sans lifted his head. “I mean, I might not, but it would be good for you to get it off of your chest,” Sans turned his head so that he was still leaning on Grillby, but he was facing the wall. He nodded before he began to explain.

He and Grillby sat as Sans spoke for about two hours. He explained everything; The timelines, his memories, the nightmares, his habits, and Chara.

“So, Chara was the First Human?”

“Yes. They did what I call a ‘no-mercy run’. They went and killed everything in their path just to return to the Surface. They did, as they able to kill both me and Asgore. They just kept coming back, but didn’t do a no-mercy run.”

“So they became a pacifist?”

“Yes, and I don’t really remember the pattern that they took before they disappeared. Frisk was the last human to fall. They haven’t went to the Surface, rather they have stayed here.”

“And you remember all of this?”

“Every last word,” he chuckled.

“Well, that is terrifying.” Grillby rested his head on Sans’s skull and chuckled. “Papyrus probably fell asleep upstairs. It’s about four in the morning.”

Sans sighed before apologizing. “Sorry that the kid brought you into this. You need to open in about two hours and haven’t gotten any sleep.”

Grillby wasn’t conscious long enough to hear Sans finish that sentence. Sans heard soft, slow breathing from Grillby and chuckled. He was able to scoot them both back so that their backs were laying on the couch.

Cuddled into the other’s chest, Sans fell asleep happy that he was able to get some memories off of his.


End file.
